A Spark in the Guardians Midst
by Consulting Timelord in Camelot
Summary: This is a story about a fire girl who has a troubled past. She knows who she was but doesn't know who her parents were.Jack Frost is soon interested in the new girl, but little does he know about the evilness that runs in her family. Rated T because of the strong-ish language and romance mostly. Review Plz )
1. My Way of Living Made Me Who I Am

**Wazzup guys! This is my first ever fanfic and I'm quite nervous about it. I'm not even sure where exactly it's going and the updates may take a lot (I'm lazy, sorry!) But I promise I won't forget about it! Love you 3**

Hey there! My name is Blaze Cinders, I am a 17 year old girl, and not ordinary at all. If you're reading this, you should have a small idea (for the very least) of who the guardians are. They helped me become who I am today, but obviously I should tell you who I was before.

I came from a tiny old village in the middle of nowhere of Ireland. I miss it so much. There weren't many people there, so we were all friends. The houses, oh the houses, were small, made of wood, really close together, but they all smelled like freshly baked chocolate chip cookies. Sadly, i grew up with no parents. I don't know if I even had them. My memory is oddly blurry when it comes to this subject.. Anyways, due to that fact, I found myself a family that was kind enough to take me in. The elderly couple was so kind, loving, and caring. However they were also very old, and I feared they would soon die as well. So it happened. I was 12 at the time, 12 and extremely devastated. My heart broke into pieces because they both died in the same day, only at different times. For a while I actually blamed myself for it, thinking I had been too much of a burden for them.

At that thought, I made THE decision. The decision of leaving my village. My heart was a wreck, my head was spinning and my strength was drained from me. What difference would it make? So I left with no specific destination.

For a few years all I did was try to find some sort of information that would lead me to my parents. From small villages to bigger cities, everyone I asked would give me the same damned answer. No. Obviously my heart sunk each time I heard it, but I wasn't willing to give up. Not yet.

When I finally gave up on that, I was 17 years old. It was useless. After 5 years of fruitless search, the fact that I was an orphan finally sunk in. The truth hurts, and I was alone in some place I had no idea of where it was. Feeling all of that was overwhelming so I sat down on the grass, and cried.

Now this part is where it gets confusing. As I cried I felt the temperature around me rise. My vision was blurry, but as I opened my eyes I saw fire on my hands. Fire on my hands! And they weren't even hurt. But the grass was. Everything around me was burning up. Did I just start a forest fire? I'm not quite sure, but what I do know is that I freaked and ran into the woods. I ran with all my might, but to my luck, I fell in a deep, dark hole. I was instantly knocked out.

When I recovered consciousness I climbed out the hole. Strangely I felt like I wasn't in the same forest. Not because it was burned, because it wasn't. The trees and plants looked different. Furthermore there was a lake just a few meters away from me. Had I stayed in there for years? Or was I, somehow, transferred from that hole to this hole? I didn't really know...

Just so I wouldn't just be standing there I ran over to the lake. I felt faster, lighter, and my reflexes and senses sharper. What had happened to me? I got to the lake and bent , staring at my own face, reflected in the lake's calm waters, what I saw was unbelievable. My eyes, once blue, turned black as soot. My hair was no different to the color of a burning fire.

Stunned, I thought this was all a dream. Therefore, I stupidly jumped into the lake. The feeling that followed is impossible to describe. It was a pain, and agonizing pain. Such as you would feel if you were being burned alive. Or if someone was putting alcohol into a deep wound.

I immediately shot back up, back to the ground. My whole body ached, my head was spinning with all of this, so I just fell asleep. I had a dream in which I had to help people. They were freezing to death and couldn't make fires. Everyone expected me to do something. Why? Then someone from among the people said, "Remember the forest fire! Remember what you had in your hands!" Then I thought about it and remembered. I had started the forest fire with my own hands. I concentrated really hard and _bam_! I had fire in my hands. The people

had the wood so all I did was set fire to it. They all looked happy and thanked me for it. Then I woke up.

During the morning I went for a walk, maybe to try and decide what the heck I was going to do with my life. I honestly did not feel a day older, like time had stopped for me. What if I really had super awesome fire powers? What if they were given to me for a reason? So I began thinking up many different ways of maybe using my powers. I also tried them out, just in case I had been hallucinating. There it was, the little dancing flame on the end of my finger.

On my way I found these 2 campers, and I thought that they could help me out with direction and food. I went up to them and began talking. They seemed to not be listening to me. Were they giving me the silent treatment? So I went and poked their arm. My finger went right through! With a feeling of disbelief I tried screaming at them. Once again, nothing. Why couldn't they see me? I sadly walked away.

Then that's how my life went for 100 years. Lighting people's fireplaces, making sure kids were warm during the night. During the day I would visit many countries and make sure kids could have fun during winter without freezing. It was a heart warming feeling, seeing the children playing around and being happy in spite of how cold it really was.

When Summer finally arrived in my town it was like summer vacay. All I did was have fun, play pranks and even try to sneak in the North Pole and the Bunny Warren. That was loads of fun.

About my pranks, they weren't that bad. Really. I would just snap my fingers and make sparks fly. It would hit some people and they would jump in fright. Other times I'd melt ice cubes on people's drinks and they would literally crack up because it melted so darn fast. My worst prank probably was throwing fire balls, and by that i mean glass balls with fire inside that once broken can turn into an animal(my invention), during halloween. The kids freaked out but it was good fun.

**Thx for reading! Leave a review, constructive criticism MORE than welcomed =) **


	2. Jack Comes Into My Life

**Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long to update =[ I was lazy the past few days and I forgot about it xD Anyways, sorry again, please review, I wanna know if you're enjoying it! Love, PurplePhoenix**

It was November 20 and a cold autumn night. I was peacefully sitting on a tree, star gazing and thinking of the many ways my life could have gone if I had grown up with my parents. Suddenly an extremely cold and strong wind blew me off my branch and I fell on the ground.

"Who's there?!" I angrily demanded.

I looked around but found nothing. Then, a little pissed off, I got back up.

"So, what do you call yourself?" A voice asked.

Once again I checked for any sign of life around me. Once more I saw nothing or no one, therefore convinced myself it was merely my imagination.

"You know," It said, "Ignoring someone can be very rude." The owner of the voice was next to me. A good looking guy, about my age, with snowy white hair and the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen.

"Oh, uh- Hi." I was awestruck by the superhuman good looks.

"I'm Jack Frost, you know, guy with a freezing staff. Heartthrob or stupid. You choose." He flashed a killer smile that only a guy like him could have. Shaking myself back into consciousness I said

" Wait, THE Jack Frost? Wow, cool. I'm Blaze Cinders and..." I stopped for a moment, then said with a short laugh, "Heartthrob?"

"Oh yeah, to the fairies anyway." Jack replied with a chuckle.

" Well, I heard you're a guardian.." I said curiously

"Yeah.. that... you know, North, Easter Kangaroo, Sandy, and Tooth. Real cool people."

I giggled. "Easter Kangaroo you say?

Jack laughed back. "Yeah, Australian accent, just don't tell him I said that."

My heart was racing, Jack was a really cool guy and it felt good to meet someone my age.

"So, is it really true you've got these awesome freezing powers?" I questioned, thinking about my own powers. Jack stood up and froze the branch we were sitting on. A beautiful ice pattern took over the branch's dull brown color. I was amazed by it, but flinched when I felt the cold agains my hands.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked surprisedly.

" Just...*sigh* Well, ever since I became this I cannot touch ice, water of snow, otherwise I feel a strong pain, such as which gives you the impression that cuts right through you." I explained.

Jack looked disappointed, but covered it up immediately by asking what I could do. So I tried to impress him and showed him one of my best fire tricks. I made tiny flames from my fingertips made them float a few inches and position themselves so we were surrounded by them. And for the finale ( I guess) I made them dance, going up and down gracefully turning.

Jack was just standing there, admiring my powers, astonished by what I could do. He said it was one of the most beautiful things he'd ever seen before. At that moment I was certain I had never felt this loved and appreciated in my whole life. Jack and I spent the night on that branch, talking about our rocky past. When I told him about mine he seemed to understand it, and that was a comforting feeling.

Right before leaving he said: "Meet me here tomorrow, I'll be taking you to North and hopefully the Man in the Moon will have an answer."

"Sounds good by me, see ya!" I agreed excitedly.

" Bye Cinders." I scowled at that, but then I just waved and watched the wind take him away.

Later on I found myself in my little cottage, secretly located in the woods of northern England. Sitting on my bed, I wondered if I had really met Jack Frost. That led to another thought. What would the Man in the Moon say about me? What if the answer he had wasn't...wasn't what I hoped for? Yet there was the other side, what if I had parents and they were alive? What would happen then? After 100 years of living alone I grew independent. I never needed any company. All I ever needed were my bow and arrow and my powers.

Meeting Jack changed my mind about that, being around him was so good. We're so different, yet so similar to one another that, I feel, it connects us. Ugh. I guess I finally felt what it was to be a teenager with a boy problem. Shaking that thought out of my mind I told myself: "Blaze, you just go with Jack, hear what MiM has got to say about you and then you'll know what will happen. Stop worrying yourself before you even need to!"

Head spinning, I stood up, grabbed my bow and arrow, put my long leather overall and set out. I was going for a hunt. Even though it seems very odd for a girl, hunting clears my mind. I guess it's because I have to focus all of my senses to succeed. Otherwise, those long hours in the woods would be for nothing.

Being in the woods was relaxing. I felt good there, for a reason I never understood. The trees seemed like those of a fairytale, there was a pleasant smell in the cool air. Suddenly, I heard a faint crack of a breaking twig. Senses sharper than ever, bow & arrow ready, I stood still, trying to figure out where the sound came from. After what seemed like forever, I spotted a red deer. Carefully, I aimed at it and let go of the arrow. Ever so swiftly, it went through the trees and...bullseye! I went after it, retrieved my arrow, cleaned the dead animal and carried it back to my fairy cottage.

Only then I realized that the sun had already set. Oh no. Jack. Instantly I dropped the poor deer and took off, flying as fast as I could, yet knowing I would have no energy left to fly to the North Pole with Jack. The town's clock said nothing but one thing. I was late.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Might be putting up chapter 3 as well, just maybe =) Peace! **


	3. I meet the Guardians

**Hello Peeps! Thanks for reading my last chapters =) Posting chapter 3 where things start to take off, just barely, but trust me, things will get really interesting by chapter 5 or 6. Love you all who are reading this! **

That night was just as cold as a winter night. I could feel the energy draining from me and smoke coming out from the top of my head.

Suddenly and in midair, I began to lose balance, fell a bit to the right, wiggled off to the left. With my heart racing in panic I began losing altitude faster than anything I've ever seen before. That was it, this is the end. Below me there was too much snow and, weak as I was, I wondered how much I could take before...well you know. Desperate, I called out to the only person I knew. "Jack! Jaaaaack!"

Too late, with a loud thump I fell in the snow. My whole body ached and I felt terrible. Did Jack think I wouldn't come? What if I died here, tonight, and he never knew? Most importantly, what if my whole life was a waste, I never found out a single thing about my parents? No. That wouldn't be happening. I would not allow it. That gave me strength to keep up for a while longer. With bruises and weird looking scorches all over my body, it was a wonder how I even stood up. But I did.

My hear did a little somersault when I saw him. I must have been out of my mind at that point, but I ran to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. Like any boy on earth, he was stunned.

"Blaze...I...w-wh..." Jack stopped then gasped. "What on Earth happened to you?!"

"I..was...running late so I...*breathes heavily* I flew...as fast as...*breathes* I could and..too cold...weakened...fell..." Was my stupid excuse for an explanation.

Jack hugged me back, which comforted me because _he _wasn't out of his mind.

"Blaze.. I don't know what to say, I mean, look at you state and.. Oh my gosh!" He exclaimed. "there's actual smoke coming out of your hair! Are you mad?" Jack half questioned, half screamed. I was too tired, too fragile, to get mad at him, so I gave a weak laugh and rested my head on his shoulder. He must have realized how I was feeling.

"Can't fly can you?" Jack softly whispered. I slightly shook my head. I heard Jack sigh, then I felt his arm moving. Jack grabbed me around the waist before the ground below us was gone, after that, I blacked out.

-...-

I was conscious, laying on a soft bed with at least 4 warm covers. I opened my eyes, thankful that I was strong enough to do that and saw nothing more and nothing less than Santa Claus...er, I mean North. Strangely, he didn't look like the ones I grew up seeing, and yet I felt happy. North was wearing a long red coat with black fur over his shoulders. White long beard fell across his chest. He had snowy white hair and soot black eyebrows. Big, bright blue eyes gave him a school boy look. Over his right arm "Naughty" was tattooed and around it were unearthly symbols. Over his left he had "Nice" with the same symbols.

"Santa" I croaked.

"Good Morning! I see little Blaze has recovered, eh? Good. Call me North." North said with his heavy Russian accent. If I hadn't been feeling so weak, I'd probably have cracked up, I mean honestly, the real Santa Claus has a Russian accent! Weird.

"What happened to me?" I managed to say in a better voice.

" Vell you see, your fire powers are very strong, but weak against snow." He explained.

"And uh...how long until I make a full recovery?" I asked.

"I don't really know, but I'm sure you will." North said in his merry-Russian accent.

I sighed. "Where am I?" I wondered whilst trying to sit up. "Ow!"I exclaimed.

"Blaze, you're in the North Pole, the Guardians HQ. The place where every kid in the world dreams about seeing." He smiled meanwhile helping me up.

"Hah, cool." Then it suddenly came to me. "Where's Jack?!"

"Don't vorry, Jack Frost is fine, hasn't left your door since he brought you here 5 days ago."

"5 DAYS?!" Woah. Had I really been out for 5 whole days?! Okay..."Can I please see him?" I felt the strong need to thank him.

After a short pause, North nodded with a smile, as if he'd just understood how I felt about Jack. Creepy. He walked out and muttered something.

Right after that _the _guy walks in. He flashed me the killer smile that made me melt inside. He walked over to where I was in utter silence. Jack finally sat down and put my hand into his. It was ice cold, and I hesitated, but gave in after looking into his deep blue eyes.

"So..." He said. Great convo opener.

"So..." I smiled. Great way to continue a conversation with the guy that saved my life. (but also nearly took it)

"I was worried about you, it even started to snow around me." He joked, or at least I think he did.

"Yeah, North told me. Did you actually think I was that weak?" I asked daringly.

"Pff, you? No.. not at all." He said, making the sarcasm pretty obvious.

"Thanks for saving me though, if it weren't for you I..." I said, thankful he understood what I meant to say.

"Blaze, I was worried sick about you." I sat back up, suddenly feeling awkward for some reason. "I wanted to come in, but they wouldn't let me, said that I'd only delay your recovery. Blaze, I wished I had words to..." Impulsively, I kissed him on the cheek.

"Jack, it's alright, I'm fine. Plus, don't get too soft." I joked. Then I saw the look on his face and added: "I still think that was really sweet of you." And hugged him.

"If you've recovered by then, want to go out stargazing, it's the coolest thing up here." He remarked.

"Sounds fine by me, hope it's not too cold though."

"Well, I was hoping you wouldn't kill yourself this time." He teased.

"Haha, as if I had any strength to do so."I fired back at Jack. He jut chuckled and stood up.

"Jack, please don't think I'm selfish but can you please stay here with me?"I blurted out.

He seemed surprised by my sudden request. Yet he accepted it, but said he'd get some sleep and food, now that he didn't anything to worry about.

**Well, that was a nice sweet ending to the chapter, please leave a review, I want to know whether or not ur enjoying this! If ur not then tell me how I can improve =) Happy Easter guys! Wont be posting until next week =) Bunnymund must be busy by now...**


	4. My First Day

**WASSUP! Yes I finally got my lazy butt to continue this story. Or at least edit it, since I have 6 chapters done on paper (sorry!) Haha, anyways, I am really sorry for not updating, and will try to update more now that I am no longer busy 9 hours a day 5 days in a week with pointless stuff -.- Love you if you leave a review, and constructive criticism is always welcome =)**

The next morning I felt incredibly well. Fine, I still had the bruises from the little accident, but none of that could stop me from being cheerful.

I walked out of my room and immediately stopped dead...Or should I say cold? It was unbelievably freezing. I attempted to create fire with my hands in order to warm myself up. No luck, I was still to weak to do that. So instead of focusing on the don side, I looked around, meeting my new surroundings. It was a large circular room, flooded with people (or should I say elfs and yetis?) Instead of just plain walls, there were thousands of rooms, it strongly reminded me of a hotel. I wonder why would North need so many rooms in his workshop? I kept on walking down the corridor, and eventually found a set of stairs. As I went down, I began catching more obvious details, such as a massive terrestrial globe in the center of the room. Needless say, it was magical. It had little golden dots all around the continents. Now that was something I couldn't even imagine what it meant.

I was awestruck by the size of this. Naturally, every kid dreams of this place, each one in their unique way. I imagined Santa living in a gingerbread house and his elfs worked in the gingerbread workshop. Oh, and talking about elfs, my childhood was ruined when I found out it was really the yetis that made the toys.

" 'Ello Blaze." Greeted a deep, Australian voice as I made my way through the workshop. I turned around to check who it was, and for a moment, could do nothing but gawk at him. It was the Easter Kangaroo *cough cough*, sorry, Easter Bunny. Only about 6 feet tall, with a military look by having a badass looking belt with little grenade eggs.

"Hey, you're the Easter Bunny right?" I managed to ask.

"That's right, sheila. Seems like you've recovered...Only hope Frostbite didn't rub off on you." He replied nervously.

"Oh no, not at all, Mr. Kangaroo." I teased. He sighed impatiently.

"Do yourself a favor, mate, and don't build a reputation you will regret later." Bunny warned. Who did he think he was, giving me advice like that?

" Listen here, oversized bunny, what makes you think I'm taking advice from you? I am getting the reputation I deserve, and you're no one to judge me on this, so take care of your own freaking little tail and back off people's way." I snapped furiously. It was like the guy wanted me to be something I'm not, even without knowing who the hell I am!

"Fine, whatever, just don't expect me to be nice to you if something bad happens." Bunny replied coldly.

" Why would I come to you anyways?" I growled before storming off. A couple more seconds and his pretty bunny fur would have been turned to ashes.

The next guardian I met was Tooth. I would hate to argue with her, she sounds so nice in the stories (yea, but so did Bunny.)

"You're Blaze Cinders, right?" Tooth asked cheerfully.

"Yep, and you're Tooth, I assume." I replied

"Yep." She said before we continued walking through the workshop. Well, I walked, she fluttered her colorful wings. Tooth was really beautiful, all colorful and happiness radiated from her. " You girl, have caused quite a buzz around here."

"Oh did I?" I asked sarcastically.

"Guess you were just lucky to get Jack to save you that night." Tooth smiled bitterly. I glanced over at her, smirking. "I mean, not that I care." She quickly added.

"Uhum.."I chuckled. Then decided it was best to change subjects. "Is it cool to have wings?"

"Oh, there's nothing like it! Gaining speed, feeling the wind brush against your face, seeing the world beneath you, not having to worry about tripping on something. No! And the best part?" She started going on and on. I laughed.

"What?" Tooth asked curiously.

"Nothing, just thinking that if you talk like this every day, a monthly throat check wouldn't hurt." We both burst out laughing like to maniacs. It wasn't really that funny, just the fact that probably no one ever told her that made it hilarious.

"Well, I guess you better go now." I told her, noticing the nervous baby tooth next to her.

"You're right, see you around Blaze!" Tooth said as she waved goodbye.

Mindlessly, I kept on walking, just trying to take the immensity of this place in.

That's when I remembered something. I probably should go and talk to North about what happened to my powers, if anyone could help, he could. Standing on my tip toes I scanned the workshop, trying to find him. Nothing. I turned to the yeti next to me and asked him where could I find North. He just grunted. "Whatever" I thought. Maybe I'd find him in the globe room. I walked back, in the middle of a crowd of elfs, when suddenly, I felt something tugging at my sleeve. I looked down and saw a midget, chubby (but ADORABLE!) person, that seemed to be made of glittery gold sand. Wait, no way! It was Sandman, A.K.A. Sandy!

*signing* Looking for North?

"Yes, how do you know?"

He waved his hand as if saying "It doesn't matter."

*signing* Follow me, Blaze." and follow him I did. Sandy led me across the crowd and up to the second floor. He then, pointed to a large, wooden, fancy decorated double doors. Common sense told me it was North's office. "Thanks, Sandy!"I called as he left.

**That's it for now! Sorry, haven't typed the next chapter yet, so it will have to wait. Hope you liked this chapter, though things are slow, it will get to the point where (hopefully) you will be begging for the next chapter ;) **

**Love,**

**Daisy**

**xx**


End file.
